


A Moment in the Storm

by qjq, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс2 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Spoilers for Jessica Jones, Trial of the Winter Soldier, Trish Walker and Steve Rogers are two peas in a pod, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Триш Уокер встречает Стива Роджерса во время спорного суда над Зимним Солдатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272316) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



Она встречает Стива Роджерса на вечеринке. Он стоит на балконе неподалёку от переполненного бального зала, засунув руки в карманы костюма. Он отвернулся от света, словно что-то тяжёлое давит на него.

Даже на большом расстоянии, сквозь музыку и разговоры в зале, до сих пор можно расслышать выкрики протестующих, собравшихся у входа. Она прошла мимо них по пути на вечеринку. Там стояли мужчины, женщины и дети с плакатами и мегафонами, и она вспомнила радиопередачу, на которой несколько месяцев назад люди говорили о том, что Хоуп Шлоттман заслуживает гнить в тюрьме.

— Капитан Роджерс? — говорит она мягко и осторожно, словно он — это Джесс, пугливый, как дикий зверь, и готовый сбежать при любом её неосторожном движении.

Он поворачивается, и она видит, как его лицо искажается пустой улыбкой, натренированной и безупречной.

— Да, мэм? — вежливо спрашивает он. Он выглядит куда более измученным, чем на телевидении, на тех размытых новостных кадрах, где он поднимается по ступенькам к зданию суда в окружении репортёров и адвокатов. Он выглядит бледнее, чем на фотографиях в зале суда, напряжённо и прямо сидящий в аудитории позади стойки ответчика с высоко поднятой головой, словно готовясь к удару.

— Меня зовут Триш Уокер, — говорит она. — Я только хотела... я только хотела сказать, — она оглядывается на отполированные полы и блистающих политиков, а затем смотрит на человека, одиноко стоящего под дождём. — Вы были моим героем, когда я была маленькой девочкой. Я хотела быть героем. Хотела спасать людей.

— Это честь, мэм, — говорит он с той же интонацией — искренней, но в то же время усталой и пустой. Но это её не останавливает, хоть это и немного пренебрежительно.

Завтра он даёт показания. Это во всех новостях. Завтра Капитан Америка предстанет перед судом, чтобы защитить друга детства от обвинений в государственной измене. Его назвали предателем, злодеем и помехой. Ему предложили отказаться от щита и звания, угрожали, что бросят в тюрьму вместе с другом.

— У меня есть лучшая подруга, — говорит Триш. — Когда мы были маленькими, она защищала меня. Нам нравилось притворяться, что мы — это вы. Вы и сержант Барнс. Она спасла мне жизнь. И я только хотела сказать... я хотела сказать вам, как я ценю и уважаю то, что вы противостоите им. Люди не правы. Им легче обвинить жертв промывания мозгов, чем признать, что сильные люди уязвимы. Что есть силы, которые могут заставить хороших людей делать ужасные вещи.

Теперь он смотрит на неё. Действительно смотрит. Улыбка пропадает, и что-то ужасно уязвимое появляется на его лице. Позади него крики протестующих ненадолго набирают силу; они кричат, что Капитан Америка позорит свою страну. Что он тоже террорист. Что его лучший друг предатель, убийца, злодей. Им легче обвинять военнопленного и бичевать героя войны, чем поверить, что даже сильнейшие могут быть сломлены, обмануты и подвержены контролю.

Триш думает, что раньше она тоже не хотела бы в это верить. До того как её лучшая подруга разваливалась на части в её руках, потому что Килгрейв заставил её убить невинных женщин. До того как её, замершую и сломленную, целовал монстр перед единственным человеком, которого она когда-либо любила. До того как она смотрела на Джесс, свернувшую ему шею, и не чувствовала ничего, кроме чистого облегчения, оттого что всё кончено.

— Моя лучшая подруга. Она прошла через нечто подобное. Кое-кто заставил её убивать. Заставил смотреть, как из-за неё умирают люди. И она всё ещё пыталась защитить меня. И это тяжело. Это до сих пор очень тяжело. Но она так сильна, и она до сих пор со мной. Так что люди могут шептаться за нашими спинами хоть целыми днями, но это неважно, потому что мы всё ещё вместе, и она сильнейший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Она выжила. И сержант Барнс тоже выживет.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стив Роджерс. Она кивает, чувствуя, что её глаза становятся влажными.

— Она выжила, — повторяет Триш, — и она знает, что всё это не её вина. Как и ваш друг. Будьте сильным ради него.

— Я буду, — он улыбается ей почти незаметно, но на этот раз по-настоящему. — Я бы никогда не оставил его.

— Моя лучшая подруга — герой, — тихо говорит она. Она не вдаётся в подробности. Может быть, он догадается, что она говорит не в переносном смысле. Может, нет. Это неважно. — И то, что тот монстр сделал с ней, не преуменьшает этого. Я думаю, это делает её исключительной.

Дверь позади них открывается, и голоса становятся громче, полностью заглушая протестующих.

— Стив? — мужчина просовывает голову в образовавшуюся щель. — Мы уходим.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — говорит он в ответ, его плечи снова немного опускаются.

Она шагает в сторону.

— Я не буду вас задерживать. Я только хотела, чтобы вы знали, что я понимаю. Что люди на вашей стороне. Удачи завтра.

Он делает шаг к двери и поворачивается.

— Триш Уокер, верно?

— Да, сэр.

— Спасибо, — снова тихо говорит он и уходит.

Она рассказывает о произошедшем Джесс той же ночью, свернувшись напротив неё, в их большой кровати, и переплетясь с ней пальцами.

— Думаю, они будут в порядке, — тихо говорит она и наблюдает, как лунный свет превращает кожу Джесс в серебро. Она становится куда менее измождённой, чем во времена, когда Килгрейв охотился за ними, снова набирает мышечную массу и даже присоединяется к Триш во время Крав-мага по утрам.

— Они есть друг у друга, — наконец говорит Триш, сжимая её пальцы. — Это всё, что им нужно. Они похожи на нас.

Джесс тиха.

— Возможно, он хочет в тюрьму, — говорит она. — Я хотела. Иногда кажется, что это безопаснее. Спокойнее.

Триш качает головой.

— Они принадлежат друг другу. Капитан Роджерс не позволил бы ему сгнить в тюрьме.

— Ты так уверена? — Джесс поворачивается на подушке, её тёмные волосы смешиваются со светлыми волосами Триш.

— Я бы тебе не позволила, — говорит Триш. — Вытащила бы тебя из тюрьмы. Пустилась в бега. Защищала тебя. Вот что будет делать Капитан Роджерс.

Джесс сворачивается напротив.

— Пэтси Уокер, беглец от правительства США.

Триш целует её, быстро касаясь губ.

— Это стоило бы всего.


End file.
